


The WildWest

by Queenapplesause



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenapplesause/pseuds/Queenapplesause
Summary: The fanfic version of the events that happen in the WildWestMSA tumblr.
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur/Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Kudos: 6





	The WildWest

Hello! This is Mod Izzy from the WildWestMSA tumblr!

Just know this work is updated every time we pass a certain plot point, or event in the story. We hope you enjoy this work as we continue on the main blog!


End file.
